


Delaying the inevitable

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Jack is putting off telling Ianto something important.





	Delaying the inevitable

Ianto knew something was up with Jack. He'd been acting weird all day. That wasn't strictly unusual, but it paid to pay a close eye on someone when they strayed from the standard deviation of weird.

It had stared with the coffee. Jack usually drank it in large slurps, which was equal parts annoying and endearing. Today he was sipping it in tiny amounts, except for occasionally when he seemed to forget himself and go back to a large slurp, which resulted in a grimacing face.

Was there something wrong with the coffee? Ianto didn't think so, and surely Owen would have said something. The others might be too polite, but Owen wasn't backwards in coming forwards if something wasn't to his liking.

He hadn't taken much notice after that, they'd simply been too busy trying to stop a bus full of flying pigs who were determined to drive the bus across the Irish Sea.

It wasn't until much later when they were all back at the hub, slumped exhausted in chairs and on the sofa, tucking into pizza, that Ianto noticed more odd behaviour.

Was that Jack picking the topping off his pizza and nibbling at it? He didn't eat the crusts either. Usually he inhaled slices of pizza whole. Then when Gwen offered to go pick up ice cream, Jack said he was too tired and wouldn't mind an early night. No to ice cream? Not his Jack. It was very, very weird.

 

Ianto confronted him as he was stood in front of the bathroom mirror, pressing his cheek. 'What's going on with you? And don't tell me you're tired.'

Jack turned quickly, like he'd been caught with his hand in the lolly jar. 'Nothing.'

'Come on, you've been weird all day, you've hardly touched your food and now you're claiming to be tired.'

Ianto stopped suddenly, the penny dropping in his mind. 'Oh, God. You're not pregnant are you?'

Jack burst out laughing. In fact, he was nearly doubled over from the effort. 'Oh, Ianto Jones, you are absolutely priceless!'

Ianto tried not to look offended. 'So you're not pregnant?'

Jack was still trying to compose himself. 'No. It's a toothache.'

Ianto raised his eyebrows. 'A toothache. Well, I suppose that fits as well. Why didn't you say something? I'd have arranged you an appointment straight away.'

Jack's smile fell from his face and was replaced by a look of horror.

'Don't tell me you're afraid of the dentist?'

'I was kinda hoping I'd die first and that would fix the problem.' Jack knew he shouldn't have said it from the moment the words left his mouth. Ianto's expression was, ironically, murderous.

'I'm going to pretend that there was a glitch in the fabric of time and that the last twenty seconds of our conversation never happened.'

'Sorry, you know what I mean.'

'I don't think I do,' Ianto replied coldly. He glared at Jack but found he couldn't maintain it. Being angry at him was near impossible in the circumstances. 'There is absolutely nothing to fear from going to the dentist. Though I am surprised that you've managed to attain that level of tooth decay since your last, er, resurrection.'

'Can't we just give it a few more days?' Jack begged. 'Owen could just give me something for the pain, couldn't he?'

Ianto stood there and crossed his arms. 'What are you hoping happens in the next few days? That it miraculously gets better, or that you find a way of dying?'

Jack said nothing, knowing there was no correct answer.

'Right then, first thing tomorrow we're going down there to get it sorted. No ifs, no buts. If you can prove to me how brave you are, you might even get a reward.'

Jack frowned, and sat there like a chastised schoolboy. He'd go, but only because Ianto was blackmailing him.


End file.
